Un inocente amor
by Mhialove02
Summary: Himwari es la primera hija mujer del Hokage naranja y desde que ella nació, Naruto se prometió que nadie la tocara no sin antes de recibir un ransengan en el trasero peor que ara Naruto cuando se entere que su princesa se enamore de algún mayor, no alguien que es dos o cuatro años mayor si no más de 35 años mayor ohh que mayo que ara Himawari y Gaara su amor florecerá


**Hola mis queridos y zukulentos lectores jja hay muchos asi en una página del face y no a la censura estoy haciendo mi protesta que estoy haciendo y no al cierre de páginas, por fans áridos,**

 **Este un fics no muy común por que interesantes no que no solo es un amor verdadero sino un amor que aso a través de la historia y amor que a pesar de la diferencia de edad triunfo el amor**

 **Himwari es la primera hija mujer del Hokage naranja y desde que ella nació, Naruto se prometió que nadie la tocara no sin antes de recibir un ransengan en el trasero peor que ara Naruto cuando se entere que su princesa se enamore de algún mayor, no alguien que es dos o cuatro años mayor si no más de 35 años mayor ohh que mayo que ara Himawari y Gaara su amor florecerá o se verá marchitado por la intrigas y conflictos.**

 **INOCENTE AMOR**

Prologo

Alguna vez se enamoraron, yo si de un hombre maravilloso me hacía, todo el tiempo desde que era una niña pequeña hasta que llegue a la etapa de la adolescencia, siempre estuvo a mi lado, yo era importante para su vida apedar que él ya tenía su familia.

Himawari Ann Uzumaki Hyuga, en plenas facultades mentales le contare como me enamore de un hombre mucho mayor que yo, si un hombre que prácticamente era mi padre, desde que mamá murió mi padre renuncio a ser Hokage y se dedicó a mí y mi hermanos

Mi papá Naruto Uzumaki, es uno de los mejores Shinobis de mundo, hiperactivo, sonriente y siempre con mucha energía, y comedor de ramen su platillo favorito y uno de los grandes héroes de la historia todos hablaban de él, porque tenía un valor incomparado que ningún otro, amaba mucho a mi madre la amaba más que a su vida y cuando ella falleció una parte del murió también estuvo triste por mucho tiempo , lloraba casi toda las noches , yo lo escuchaba siempre aunque él no se daba cuenta después a la mañana siguiente tenía una gran sonrisa no quería preocuparnos pero yo sentía su pena y desde ese momento no cuido siempre.

Mi mamá Hinata Uzumaki Hyuga una de la mujeres más hermosas de mundo, tierna por naturaleza con un corazón más puro que la nieve y una sonrisa deslumbradora, amable , cariñosa , compresiva todas la cualidades existente dentro un ser tan maravilloso como era su madre , siempre estaba allí para todos , era una persona que no podía odiar tan fácilmente , así la recargaba su madre pero al dar a luz a su hermanita murió y una parte murió también con ella tanto con su padre y Bolt la amaban tanto que casi mueren de tristeza pero la vida seguía adelante y no podían desperdiciar ni un minuto de la vida lamentándose solo recordarla y no olvidarla nunca más.

Bolt Hiashi Uzumaki Hyuga , mi hermano mayor era muy hiperactivo , ruidoso , terco , pero con un corazón de oro y una gran valentía se parecía mucho a papá pero tenía la mirada y la sonrisa de mamá , siempre atento a ella , solo la obedecía en todo lo decía por eso se prometió en encontraría a una chica igual a su madre aunque a veces sea tímido cuando hablaba con una chica , es un gran cocinero eso aprendió de mamá , cocinaba muy bien más que yo.

Los gemelos Minato y Jiraiya Uzumaki Hyuga tan parecidos pero a la vez diferente ellos llevan el nombre de unos grande héroes, ello solo tenía dos años cuando murió mamá y no la recuerdan pero nosotros siempre les hablamos de ella que los amaba tanto como nosotros que los cuidaba minuciosamente aunque me sentía celosa porque yo era la bebe de la casa y ellos me ayudaron mucho a comprender el significado de ser hermana mayor, siempre me pregunta cómo era mamá y les respondo que lo amaba ,mucho….mucho que era apegado a ella y era muy celosos cuando papá le daba un beso , no quería que nadie que se acervaba a ella se reía de muchas cosas que ellos hacía , solo tenían un vago recuerdo de ella

Y por último y menor importante Kushina Uzumaki Hyuga la última hija, mi mamá se sienta feliz porque yo no crecería sola , ahora tendría una hermanita y mamá estaba feliz ya que jamás espero de ser madre por quita vez que novedad mis tíos Kiba y Sai siempre bromeaban con remodelar más la casa grande que tenía y lo hiciéramos una gran mansión tal como mi abuelito Hiashi , Kushina se parecía a mi abuelita fallecida , con su cabello pelirroja , piel blanca y ojos como los de mi mamá , ella solo tenía 2 meses cuando mamá murió era muy pequeñita no era justo que no las quitaran de nuestro lado , era un persona buena compresiva dulce , siempre pendiente en todos nosotros antes de ella misma , ese día llore como nunca solo tenía 10 años y necesitaba el amor de una madre .

Un día de llovía hui de mi casa no deseaba ver a nadie, quería estar sola y dejar todo ese sufrimiento, no aceptaba de que mamá muriera tampoco mi padre y mi hermano y por eso hui de allí, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de me fui de mi casa pero me equivoque después de casi tres días en el cual nadie me busco pensé que no le importaba a nadie, allí cerca de la frontera entre Konoha y Suna ya casada y con hambre decidí adentrarme al desierto.

Camine por varias horas y ya era de noche y mi papá que no me buscaba, me sentí devastada al vez estarían mejor sin mí, la luna en lo alto del desierto me desconcertó parecía que caminaba el círculos sentí miedo y pavor de morir en ese árido lugar, en es sentí un cálido abrazo eso me emociono unos brazos rodaron mi cuerpo cargándome

-A…..- un gemido de susto salió por mi boca

-No tengas miedo – me dijo esa voz fuerte pero a la vez calidad – pequeña Himawari ..¿Por qué? ¿Está en un lugar tan inhóspito como este? – me pregunto, aun no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos

-Yo…yo solo – tímidamente le respondí –Yo , estaba triste..

-Sí, - me interrumpió - lo sé todos sentimos tristeza de vez encunado, pero tenemos seres queridos que están a nuestro lado y siempre estaría con nosotros siempre.

-Gaara-san – me sorprendí al recordar su voz hace tiempo que no lo veía, era más apuesto como lo recorvada, me sorraje al verlo tan cerca de mi rostro, pero me tranquilice tenía que ser fuerte porque yo lo amaba , pero él estaba casado y no podía hacer nada pero , en mi corazón se cosechaba una pequeña esperanza –Yo… mi papá

-Pequeña, TÚ PADRE ESTA muy preocupado por ti no debiste de huir así – me dijo seria mente – Se lo de tu madre, te vi llorar en el funeral, sé que la quería mucho pero la vida sigue adelante, vive tu vida apoya a tu padre y hermanos, apóyalos siempre

-Lo se….solo que….

-Una persona, muere nunca, sino cuando olvidas a esa persona allí si morirá – me sonrió cálidamente – No lo olvides nunca

-Hai…- le respondí tímidamente, en eso sentí un cálido beso en mi frente, mi corazón latió mucho lo amo en verdad amor que el este a mi lado y todo mi ser no quería soltarlo

-Vamos, a casa – me dijo antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos

Sentí que volva en sus brazos, no quería que terminara nunca siempre soñé con ese momento en mi encuentro con Gaara mi amado Gaara.

Bueno hasta aquí ohhh que estrés estoy harta de la universidad y de mis queridos y amados compañeros, deseo terminar ya, ahhh pero lo bueno es que después de tanto sufrimiento veré Naruto The last Vivaaa Perú siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Dejen su comentario y opiniones arigato por su atención. ;)


End file.
